Goodnight and Go
by MaryVic
Summary: Mike and Connie - twists of fate. Post For The Defense.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Characters belong to Dick Wolf**

**A/N: This was inspired by the song 'Goodnight and Go' by Imogen Heap**

It was nearly the end of the day for most of the people who worked at the DA's office, for Connie and Mike however it was not, not by a long shot. They had mountains of paperwork thanks to their most recent case. Whilst putting Woll behind bars was the right thing to do, the paperwork that followed was most unwelcome.

It was nine o clock and Connie and Mike were the only people left in the office. They had been working in silence for two hours. Mike didn't really know what to say, he couldn't get the sound of Woll's voice out of his head, _'Just do it. I did.' _The words kept circulating around in his mind. He glanced at Connie, she was frowning down at the document she was reading, absently running the end of her pen along her bottom lip as she thought. _He had a point,_ Mike thought, _she was very attractive or 'hot as hell' as Woll put it._ Mike looked back down at the document he was meant to be focusing on, trying desperately to push inappropriate thoughts about his colleague from his mind. Not only were his thoughts inappropriate they were uncomfortable with her sitting just a few feet away.

Connie looked at her watch, the long hand was about a millimetre past the twelve and the shorter hand was still on the nine. She had hours left. There was no way her or Mike could leave the office before midnight. It wasn't like they would finished by then, by nine was too early for them to leave with the extra work. At this rate she could work solidly through to next week and she doubted if she'd be any nearer finishing that she was now. All she could hear was, _poor Mike Cutter, he never realized you were available.' _She really hated Woll, not just because he was a lying, murdering bastard; that was one reason, but she really hated him for bringing Mike into it. At least before she could ignore her feeling for Mike, convince herself they were futile. She kept telling herself he wasn't interested, that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. Now, however she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was all she could think about. She'd read the same sentence over and over and still had no idea what it said. _Stop it! Stop it! _She told herself. _You work with him, not only would it be wrong, but it would risk your career. _She berated herself. She could feel his eyes on her as she tried to look as though she was concentrating. All she could actually think about was how her skin felt like it was burning with his eyes on her.

For hours neither of them broke the silence, the only sound was the tick of the clock, the occasional sigh or the shuffling of papers as one of them moved on to the next document. Each could feel the tension mounting, yet assumed the other was oblivious to it, thinking it was just them convincing themselves there was tension. When midnight finally came, Mike, resigned himself to the idea that he could do nothing more, finally laid down his pen and looked up.

"Call it a night?" he sighed, tired from the day's events that had followed through into the evening.

"Yes please." She exhaled in relief, glad that she could finally reach the comfort of her own home.

They grabbed their coats and briefcases and walked towards the elevator with each other in silence. Not a word was spoken as the elevator descended to the lobby.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said as he hailed a cab, too tired to drive himself, knowing Connie always took the subway as she lived a good forty minute drive from the DA's office.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." She smiled slightly before turning in the direction of the subway station.

When she arrived at the subway she took her usual route to the platform and looked up at the board. Her train home wasn't coming. It had been cancelled. Connie didn't trust most public transport, but the subway was usually pretty reliable. Well not tonight, the next train wasn't for another hour. It was already late and with an early start tomorrow she wasn't willing to wait. She rummaged through her purse in search of her wallet, only to find her wallet was not there, for the first time since she left her apartment that morning, she distinctly remembered putting her wallet on the kitchen worktop and forgetting to put it back in her purse. _Damn it! _She thought as realized she was left with no other option (as her ATM card was also in her wallet that still lay in her kitchen and she had nothing but five dollars in her pocket) than to call Mike.

Mike had been sitting in the cab ten minutes when blackberry began to bleep. He fished it out of his pocket and was curious when the call ID read Connie_ Rubirosa_.

"Connie?" he asked as answered his blackberry.

"Mike, I need a favour." She said.

"Right now?" he asked

"yes you see I got to the subway and my..."

She explained her situation and he understood that her options were limited, so just five minutes from his building he requested the cab driver turn around and drive back to Hogan Place.

Connie waited shivering slightly in the cold, outside Hogan Place. She had her iPod on as an attempt of distraction from her rapidly numbing fingers. She tapped her heel to the beat of the music, more to keep the blood flowing in her leg than anything else.

Mike could tell she was listening music before the cab stopped from the slight movements she was making with her heel. When the cab pulled up in front of the workplace he had left just forty five minutes ago, he hurriedly paid the driver then left the cab, striding over towards a freezing Connie.

They cab pulled away and she yanked the earphones from her ears with a look of confusion and slight shock, before asking, "Where is the cab going? What are we going to do now?"

"Well I only had enough money to get back to here and I didn't want to leave you out here on your own" he explained.

"So now instead of just me out, unable to get home, there's me, _and you_?" she looked at incredulously.

_What logic led him to this decision? _She thought.

"Look Connie it's a freezing cold night, you didn't have a way to get home, I didn't want to leave your own and I...really didn't think this through." He finished somewhat lamely.

"I got that part when the cab drove off." She said.

"Okay well I guess we're just gonna have to walk." He said matter of factly

"Mike, you might live an hour's walk away, but in case you haven't noticed it would take me at least four hours to walk back to mine and this also defeats your logic of 'not leaving me out here on my own' as we live in opposite directions." She pointed out, beginning to wonder why she called Mike in the first place, until she realized it was because she had no other options and she hadn't anticipated him complicating things.

"Yeah Connie, which is why I'm suggesting we just both go back to mine. I can drive you to yours in the morning and then you can just pretend like you stayed at yours last night and no one will get the wrong idea." He reasoned.

"Why can't you drive me to mine now?" she asked.

"I am way too tired to drive, look I promise no one will notice okay?" he said looking at her, hoping she wouldn't need any further convincing.

"Fine." She surrendered and began to walk, falling into step beside him.

They were both a little more than relieved to reach Mike's building, just over an hour later. It had begun to rain on their walk home and so both were not only soaked through, but freezing cold. When they entered the apartment Mike made a beeline to the thermostat, turning it onto the highest setting.

"You want to borrow some clothes?" he asked Connie half an hour a later as she sat on his couch with him holding a cup of hot coffee in her hands. Her clothes were still wet and the apartment wasn't feeling that much warmer. Half his attention was on how cold she must be, the other half was on the way her wet clothes were clinging tightly to her body.

"No I'm fine." She replied, "Thanks" she added as an afterthought.

"Connie I'd really like it if you didn't catch pneumonia whilst you're here." Mike said. She smiled a little assuming he was kidding.

"Mike I'm not going to catch pneumonia." She told him.

"Look Connie I would just feel so much better if you would change into some dry clothes." He looked at her ad if pleading with her to give in.

"Okay I will borrow some dry clothes if it makes you happy." She finally accepted his offer.

"Good, I'll be right back." He said as he disappeared off down the hall way into his bedroom. He returned a minute or two later with some boxers and a large t shirt. "Here, you can use the shower first if you want – might warm you up." He offered as he handed her the garments.

"Thanks, um where is..." she began as she got up from the couch.

"Down the hall, my bedrooms on the right it's an en suite. There's fresh towels already in there." He directed her to his bathroom. She smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thanks Mike." She looked at him sincerely before making her way towards his bathroom.

As hot water began to trickle down her body, she exhaled slowly. She couldn't believe how the night had turned out, she was at Mike's apartment, in Mike's bathroom, using Mike's shower and soon to be wearing Mike's clothes. She was glad Mike had come out to meet her, but she couldn't ignore the tension that she felt mounting. She was careful of everything she did, trying not to give him the 'wrong' idea in case it encouraged him to do something that would in turn cause her to abandon all her ideas about professionalism.

Mike sat in his living room, deep in thought. There was no denying Connie was probably one of if not the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. There was also no denying he wanted her. Just the thought of her in his bathroom, taking a shower now was driving him crazy. _Get a grip! _He thought to himself. _You work with her and you don't sleep with people you work with, remember? _He sometimes wished he had never made himself that rule. He regretted making it most when he met Connie, before he knew her properly even. He was attracted to her right from the very start. There was just no point denying, it was going to be a very long night. This was further backed up when Connie emerged from his bedroom in his blue boxers and an old grey t shirt that he sometime wore to bed on colder nights. Her makeup had been removed, her hair was damp, and there was something incredibly sexy about the whole thing. Mike gaped at her. She gave him a confused smile.

"What?" she asked, her eyes were narrowed slightly, but there was a smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"Oh...uh...nothing, you just look different, you know out of your work clothes." He commented.

"Right, yeah, so do you." She said as she sat down on the couch beside him.

It was now three o clock; neither Mike nor Connie had realized how late it was. The apartment still wasn't feeling any warmer. Mike went over to look at the thermostat it was on its highest setting, but the apartment was overall pretty cold.

"Uh Connie, I think the heating's down." He informed her.

"Is that why I feel like I'm in refrigerator?" she asked him.

"Probably, um look its three o clock, we should probably get some sleep." He told her.

"Yeah." She agreed as she lay down on the couch in a foetal position.

"What are you doing?" Mike looked at her.

"I was going to go to sleep." She answered, she thought that was obvious.

"And never wake up again? You're not sleeping on the couch, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He said.

"But then you'll freeze." She pointed out.

"No I won't, I'll be fine." He brushed her off.

"Mike I'm no more likely to freeze than you are." She told him.

"Well you're not sleeping on the couch, you're the guest." He said insistently.

"Well if it's all the same to you, I'd rather my host didn't get hypothermia." She retorted.

"So what exactly do you suggest?" Mike looked at her, expecting her to admit defeat and drop it. She did no such thing.

"Well as the heating is down, so really it would be a, scientifically proven safer option, and as long as you keep your hands to yourself, then I suppose we could share." She suggested tentatively.

It was now four and Connie and Mike lay facing away from each other. They were both wide awake and freezing cold.

"Mike, are you awake?" Connie whispered.

"Yes." Mike answered.

"It's so cold." She stated.

He moved slightly closer and rubbed her forearm in a lame attempt to warm her up. She shuffled back towards him, he was surprised but then thought, this probably the closest he'd ever get to hold her close with a valid excuse, so he wrapped an arm around her.

It was twenty minutes later and Connie and Mike were slightly less cold, but no more asleep.

"Mike?" Connie asked to check if he was awake.

"Yes."

"If I ask you a question will you answer it honestly?"

"Yes."

"Woll said you never knew I was available, what does he mean by that?"

Mike wished she had asked any other question than that. He had no idea how to answer that.

"Mike?" she prompted after prolonged silence. She turned around to face him.

"Is it true Mike? Do you...you know...like me?" she asked,

She had no idea why she was doing this, partly curiosity she guessed, and because part of her wanted him to want her.

"Yes it's true." Mike answered finally, not meeting her eyes.

"Good, I like you too." She whispered.

He looked up at her, trying to work out if she meant in the same way as he did. She answered him within the next moment as she moved closer to him, moving her arms around his torso and kissing him. It started slow and gentle, but became more frantic and urgent as he kissed her back. He smoothed his tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately granted him entry, parting her lips.

Mike rolled over so he was above Connie, pinning her to the bed, she moaned in her heightened state of arousal, partly due to the kiss and partly because he was taking control. There was no denying for her it was a turn on.

He trailed kisses down her neck, she gasped when he reached her collar bone. The feel of his hands sliding up the t shirt and touching the exposed skin made her breath hitch in her throat. Her breathing was already slightly laboured, but got even more shallow as he removed both the t shirt and her bra. She felt incredible when he touched her. He ran his hand lightly over her chest, so light she almost didn't feel it. As he finished his administrations on her chest with his hands, he brought his mouth to her nipples. Circling one with her tongue and then sucking on it hard before moving on to the next one.

"Oh Mike." She whispered her back arching against him, "Mike don't stop, yes that feels so..." she didn't finish her sentence as she gasped.

Mike smirked against her skin, he brought his face back up to look her in the eyes, they smiled at each other, before he began to kiss her mouth again. One of his hands was resting on her shoulder, holding her down, which served only to turn her on more. The other hand was slowly making its way southwards. She gasped as she could feel him touching her through the boxers he had let her borrow for the night. She began to moan softly as he pressed harder with his hand. When he slipped his hand beneath the boxers she began to moan more loudly as her pushed two fingers inside her and began to massage her clit.

"Mike that's so good, yes, don't stop, more Mike more! YES!" she moaned as he slid the boxers down her legs and continued to touch her.

After several minutes of him massaging her clit and her moans of pleasure he removed his fingers and positioned himself above her, using both hands to hold her wrists either side of her head. He looked her straight in the eyes as if asking for permission. She nodded and in one swift motion he entered her. They both moaned as he entered her. He was still for a moment as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her, before he began to thrust more vigorously in and out of her. Connie moaned in pleasure, repeating his name over and over under her breath. Mike grunted and moaned and said her name roughly every few seconds.

"Oh Mike I'm gonna come, oh my gosh Mike I'm..." she came moaning his name as her walls tightened around his throbbing length, he followed just seconds after, releasing himself inside her.

Mike rolled off her, kissed her lips before drawing her in close to his body. "still cold?" he asked her.

"Definitely not." She smiled, relaxed in his embrace, listening as both the breathing returned to a normal pace, before drifting into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
